


Promise me one thing

by cootpancake



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Goddesses, M/M, My take of 'The Godslayer', She's the source of the curse, Young Judge Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Androxus' grandfather was cursed and condemned by the Goddess of Justice and Balance when he was a judge in his youth, he was shunned for his crimes but his curse was never an issue for him.But as the curse passed through his bloodline, it grew stronger, making it to Androxus. Forced to his knees and humiliated for carrying the Goddess' curse in front of a room of people, his most trusted partner included.
Relationships: Androxus/Lex (Paladins)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Promise me one thing

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon straight from twitter in which andros curse came from someone in his bloodline but only now its stronger its acting up and fucking up everything
> 
> enjoy my dudes

All judges present on the grounds were ushered into the courtroom, the High Judge sitting in a seat that towered above the standing crowd. Even though Lex was fairly new still, he had been to one of these before and knew that it wasn't a good sign. There was quiet commotion in the small crowd, whispers ran in and out of everyone's ears. Lex was nervous beyond anything and started looking around the courtroom to find his partner Androxus and maybe move next to him considering his veteran friend always made him feel calmer.

The High Judge slammed his mallet against the sound block, all eyes turning to him where he cleared his throat to signal them to silence. The huge double doors to the courtroom opened slightly, multiple guards held a man's hands behind his back, his skin slightly sunkissed, his hair a mop of chocolate curls, fairly tall and struggling against the people that held him.

Lex could recognise his partner anywhere.

In that moment he started internally panicking, Androxus wouldn't have done something that violated the law! Justice was something he swore to uphold. But he struggled, he shook and his eyes flickered in shades of black and grey, smoky shadow cascading out from his tear ducts. Androxus was forced onto his knees and handcuffed, he looked up to the High Judge with spiteful smoky eyes.

"To begin our trial, I would like to start by stating that Our Fair Lady has condemned one of our own, in accordance to our policies he must end his own life. Yet, he chose to go against better judgement and continue to walk among us even while carrying Our Lady's curse. What do you have to say for yourself?" The judge folded his hands over his podium, quiet gasps ran around the room. Lex stepped back for a moment, letting his mind process that his own partner carried what was considered to be the sign of the dirtiest and lowest scumbag. That wasn't right. It wasn't right at all! Lex had been with Androxus for enough time to know that while he was a hard shell to crack, he was willful and passionate about the morals he upheld.

"Your Honour you don't understand! Many years ago my own grandpa was cursed by Our Lady, the curse was passed down through my family but now that it's strong it's only just started to show! My hands are completely clean Your Honour!" Androxus struggled, his raspy voice was trying to force out words in a panic. Anxiety creeped up on him, the story of his grandfather he thought was just a fairy tale to keep him from doing bad things, but now the madness of his own family was about to ruin not just his career, but his life as well. Androxus shuffled against the cuffs, his wrists feeling sore from having fallen slack against his back.

"You seem to not understand the implications of a bloodline curse, Our Lady has punished all of your family as a result of the man's actions. While it has not been inflicted upon you directly, it is still valid in our policies. That of which I would hope one of our veteran judges would understand." The High Judge held no empathy in his words, just staring down into the other judge's shaking eyes as he struggled against his handcuffs.

The room broke out into whispers again, Androxus desperately looked around for some kind of escape, someone who could help him until his eyes fell on Lex. His partner's body was slightly shaking, he locked his gaze with the other, giving him a look, maybe a sign, of ' _I need help'._ The noise was once again broken by the judge slamming his mallet against the sound block to shush all of the audience.

"There is only one course of action, he will be executed to stop the spread of the curse further through his bloodline." The High Judge finished, he bore down his stare deep into Androxus' eyes where he could see the man starting to violently pull against his chains only to be forced down further into the ground by a guard behind him. The audience was in shock, Lex shook his head back and forth, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare but he couldn't, only opening his eyes to his partner's body being forced into the polished marble floors by a single heavy boot. He was furious, he pushed his way to the front of the audience and held a hand out to the High Judge.

"Objection Your Honour!" Lex's heart was pounding in his ears, blood rushing all throughout his body. Every set of eyes in the courtroom turned to him, he swallowed thickly under the pressure and waited for the High Judge to let him pass his word.

"Speak what you will, however, choose your next words carefully." The High Judge stared down at Lex, nobody as new as he was would ever have the courage to speak against the High Judge, but Lex was raised to uphold true justice and he wasn't about to let nerves shake his morals.

"The man's hands are clean, no crime has been committed and he is merely taking punishment for someone else's mistakes. If anything, just give him time, whether it be to prepare or say goodbyes, it would be the humane thing to do." Lex breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and spit out the right words under all the pressure. He just needed some time to say goodbye to his partner, or if they chose to pardon him.

"It is a weighted request, but as a man of honour, I suppose I can allow a clean man to say his goodbyes. One week, I will grant one week until the sword falls, make of your time what you will. Guards, release him!" The High Judge waved his hand and the guard retracted his foot from Androxus' back, leaning down to open his handcuffs and let blood flow through his wrists again. 

"I will see you again in one week, try to run away and I will make your death as slow and painful as possible. Face your shortcomings like a proper judge would." The High Judge motioned for the guards to grab Androxus, he was ushered out of the room and Lex breathed out a sigh, many people still looked at him but he tried his hardest to ignore it.

\-----------

"Y'know... thanks for saving my ass back there. Didn't think you had that courage, rookie." Androxus took a swing from the bottle of whiskey between the two men, sitting out on a hillside watching the glittering stars. He was leaning back on one of his hands, swaying from side to side.

"All I did was prolong your death, I don't see how that's all that great. Just gives you more time to think about it I suppose. Also don't call me that." Lex reached for the bottle, putting it to his lips and throwing back enough to burn the back of his throat. He looked over to Androxus who didn't seem at all phased by having to think about the day that he would die.

"Nah, any time is good time for me. I still have things to do before I die, stuff I wouldn't be very happy taking to the grave." Androxus met Lex's gaze, his partner's blue eyes were filled with emotion, or that might just be a sheen of tears. 

"What things? I thought you had achieved your big goals by becoming a judge and pursuing your dreams, but there is more?" Lex was puzzled, Androxus always told him his one dream was to become a judge when he was older, just like his father's before him, even his revolver was the one passed down through his family of judges.

"Yeah, it's this." Androxus shifted over next to Lex, leaning up slightly and pressing his lips against his partner's. It was slow, soft and they both melted into it. Androxus threaded a hand behind his neck and held onto him, pulling him in closer. Lex was taken aback, he thought he just had some stupid one sided crush because his senior was not just a badass, but a hot badass. They pulled back for a moment, looking into each other's soft and sultry eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lex whispered, he wasn't sure why he was whispering, it just seemed to fit the mood better.

"I was... nervous on what people might think of me and you, and you're just a rookie so i wanted to give you more time to settle him, guess this curse had other plans." Androxus sat back for a moment, averting his gaze to the ground before throwing himself to Lex's chest and wrapped his arms around his back. He could feel tears rising to the surface, but he kept them subdued.

"Lex, I need you to promise me something, okay?" Androxus buried himself further in his partner's chest, trying to hold back his tears and Lex rubbed soothing circles into his back with a calm hand.

"Anything you want, I swear I will keep it." Lex pulled Androxus closer into his chest, patting his back to try and calm him down.

"I need you to stop anyone from becoming like me, please just... don't let anyone suffer like me." Androxus looked up into Lex's eyes, his eyes wet with tears.

"I promise, I promise that I'll make the world a better place, nobody will have to be like you again." Lex held Androxus as hard as he could, making him feel secure and safe.

The security only lasted a moment, Androxus felt something bubbling in his chest and it made him start to panic. His vision started going cloudy and black and his throat started closing, struggling to breathe. Androxus pushed Lex back, he sat back, clutching his head in a panicked motion.

"Oh holy shit are you okay? Do you need me to get help?" Lex stood and turned in a motion to run and find help, but Androxus looked up, choking words out from his throat as his throat was struggling to take in any air.

" _No... go... I need you to go... I need you to get out of here because this is about to get really ugly really fast..."_ Androxus could barely see, but Lex looked down at him with horror in his eyes, his body practically shaking.

"No! We need to get you help, I can make it in time, just... hold on..." Lex was about to start running to find help but Androxus looked up at him, his skin cracking and smoke pouring out of each crevice, his eyes lit up with ethereal glow and his voice was raspy and choked.

" _No! Get the fuck out of here! I care about you and I'm not about to let your dumbass put yourself in danger! You need to run and not look back, I need you to be safe."_ Androxus couldn't see it, but he could feel Lex's soft gaze on his body. He could hear him turn and start walking away.

"Okay... Okay. I'll miss you, partner."

_"I'll miss you too, rookie."_

Lex turned and started running he didn't look back but he could hear it, a bloodcurdling scream that rivaled a man who had just been stabbed. He felt tears surface on his eyes, but he didn't look back, he was a man of honour and he respected what Androxus wanted.

Androxus was closing in on himself on the ground, feeling his mind being consumed by darkness. His chest was tight and he could barely breathe, his vision was cloudy and he could barely see, his skin was cracking, he couldn't see but he could feel it. Cracking like tremors were running up and down his body.

It was absolutely horrifying, he let out one last ground shaking scream that made his throat quiver, he stood, looking down at his own hands. He felt thirsty, but he felt fine otherwise, he had memories but he felt nothing when thinking of them. All he could feel was thirst.

Thirst for some kind of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you cried
> 
> skate fast eat ass dont forget your hall pass my dudes


End file.
